johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Love-tune
Love-tune was a seven member Johnny’s Jr. unit which performs as a band alongside singing and dancing. This unit disbanded on 30th November 2018 and by 31st of March 2019, all members have left the agency. In May of 2019, they reunited to form the project group 7order. Members Background The unit name originates from melody (Love) and harmony (tune) with - connecting the two to be read as one word. The name was given to the group by Johnny Kitagawa during lessons. Love-tune originally a four-member band unit. Love-tune originally started as a four-member unit with Yasui Kentaro (Vocals), Hagiya Keigo (Drums), Sanada Yuma (Guitar), Morita Myuto (Base) as there are no other junior units currently taking this format of the group. During June 29th during the announcement of DREAM BOYS, Nagatsuma Leo, Abe Aran and Morohoshi Shoki were added to the unit. Hagiya mentions that "rather than having the band as the focus of the group, it will be just one of their many weapons". From early 2018 there were many rumours flying around that Love-tune would be withdrawing from Johnny's Entertainment. These rumours expanded as the unit were the only active johnny's jr. unit to not participate in the Johnny Jr. youtube channel. However, Nikkan Sports "reports that" the members did not show interest in the YouTube channel while denying any conflict between Johnny's Entertainment and Love-tune. On September 2018, there was no longer any sight of Love-tune in any October edition magazines (Myojo, Duet, Potato, WinkUp). Yasui Kentaro, Morohoshi Shoki, Hagiya Keigo and Sanada Yuma were completely absent from this edition. Nagatsuma Reo, Abe Aran and Morita Myuto were the only members seen within the magazines with "Johnny's Jr. replacing their original Love-tune tags. On 30 November 2018, Johnny's and Associates officially announced Love-tune disbanded. All members quit the agency: Morohoshi Shoki, Sanada Yuma, Hagiya Keigo, Nagatsuma Reo and Abe Aran left the agency on the same day as the announcement, Morita Myuto left 31 Dec 2018 and Yasui Kentaro 31 March 2019. 7ORDER – Life after Johnny's Jr. On May 2nd 2019, the group 7ORDER was announced with all 7 of the original Love-tune members. 7order project that "makes everyone happy, " and the theme is "happy". Each member aims to create new entertainment with the project team based on the experience of jumping out and bringing home to various worlds. For example, they will expand their interests and activities while utilising the skills of members, such as music, drama, art, and fashion, and will work "genreless". On January 26th, 7ORDER launched the premier music label "7ORDER RECORDS" and it has been revealed that they would be releasing their first original song and CD on March 6th, 2020. Social Media * Website * Twitter * Instagram * YouTube Works Stage * Johnny's Ginza 2016 C (May 6, 2016, 21 days - 22 days, 31 days, Theatre Creation ) * DREAM BOYS (September 3, 2016 - September 30, Imperial Theatre ) * JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND (December 2016 - January 2017, Imperial Theatre) Music program * Shounen club (2016 - present, NHK BS premium ) Concert * サマステジャニーズキング [ Takahashi Kaito · Snow Man · Love-Tune (July 26, 2016 - 29 days, August 8, 12 days, 15 days, EX Theater Roppongi ) * Love-tune LIVE 2017 @Zepp DiverCity （Tokyo） （3days 18-20 Oct ） CM * Cygames "Idol Master Series" (2016) Trivia * Gallery Love-tune2018-2.png Love-tune2018-3.png Love-tune 2018 JrDex.png.png Love-tune2018.png 7order All Boys.png 7order2019.jpg 7order2019 2.jpg 7order2019 3.jpg Category:Disbanded Unit Category:Kanto Unit